Show Me How
by Lonewolfofthemoon
Summary: Description inside


Show me how

This is a second-ish part of A Date For The Festival…..but this one is more focused on Ikakku and Yumichika . Ikakku-Hanataro friendship Utter crack Enjoy. Oh and I don't own bleach or its characters(damn)

Ikakku paced back and forth. He couldn't decide what to do. In two weeks was his two-year anniversary with Yumichika and he wanted to do something special since last year he had forgotten until the day of and had to use a crappy gift from the human world. Yumichika loved things that were beautiful, but flowers weren't enough. A decorative mirror maybe? Yea right Yumichika had plenty of those. Cards and pictures wouldn't do. Music, Yumichika liked that, but it wasn't enough. All this thinking was hurting his head. He had caught himself a migraine, now he needed aspirin. So, he headed to the fourth squad barracks. He used a back way and headed there as quickly as possible because if any of his squad found out he would be made fun of, and his captain would probably kill him. Eleventh squad just didn't go to the fourth squad. When he was outside he saw a certain fourth squad member he loved to mess with picking flowers. "Isn't picking flowers girly?" He asked as he appeared behind the person

Hanataro jumped and turned to look at Ikakku. Sweat dropping he replied hesitantly "Usually yes, but I am giving them to Isane"

"Oh wooing the lady I see"

"Uh….yea"

"Why are you giving her flowers?" Ikakku asked honestly curious

"Well, I…uhh…I wanna…ask her to…to..to.."

"To what?"

"Be my gir….girlfriend" he mumbled, but Ikakku still heard

"Really, and what makes you think she'll say yes to someone like you?"

"Nothing….I'm just hoping because since the festival we've been closer and gone on dates and have even danced a couple more times. So, I really want her to say yes."

"And if she says no?"

"Then I will be sad, but eventually may get over it"

"You love her don't you?"

"I'm not answering that!"

"Why not?"

"You'll just make fun of me"

"I promise I won't"

"And why should I trust that?"

"Because I know what it's like to be in love"

Hanataro looked at him skeptically then replied slowly "I think I do. I..I want her to be close to me…and I just want to be around her"

Ikakku smirked "That sound like love to me" then added "That's how I knew I loved Yumi"

Hanataro smiled warmly at this then added "Oh yea you guys have been dating for a long time haven't you?"

"Yea, almost two years in two weeks" Ikakku admitted and was surprised with himself at how easily he was talking to this kid in front of him.

Did that make them friends? Hopefully not he would be made fun of. Then Ikakku's eyes widened and he smiled. He had an idea "Hey you're really good at dancing right?"

"Uh…yea..I suppose"

"Well Yumi thought you were at the festival. Do you always dance like that?"

"It would depend on the music I suppose"

"Whatever. Okay, could you and your girlfriend possibly….teach….me….how?" Ikakku asked saying the last part slowly

After blushing Hanataro shook his head "Sure"

Ikakku smirked and walked away totally forgetting the reason he was there in the first place. Hanataro got up with the flowers and walked back into the barracks. He walked to the taicho and fukataicho(think that's how you spell it) office and knocked. "Come in" came Unohana's voice

Hanataro pushed the door open and stepped in partially "Uh, excuse me taicho where is Isane-san?"

"You just missed her she went to deliver paperwork to the captain-commander, but she should be back soon"

"Oh" Hanataro mumbled then smiled brightly "Never mind then" and started to back out again

"Hanataro" Unohana called before he left

"Yes, taicho"

"Good luck"

Hanataro blushed and quickly left to his apartment. He wanted to give her the flowers now and get things over with, but they are supposed to meet later anyway. So he would do it then, but the longer he sat thinking the more he lost confidence. What if what Ikakku asked was right, what if she did say no? Why would she want him? He had nothing to offer her, and there were plenty of other fourth squad members who were better than him and liked her. Sure he had made it to 4th seat, but that came from the confidence Ichigo and his friends gave him. No one wanted Hanataro around, or so he thought. He was always made fun of, and there were only a few people who actually treated him like a real person. What would he really do if she said no? Meanwhile, Ikakku ran into Ichigo who was visiting and thought of another idea, which Ichigo was reluctant to help with as Ikakku's plans usually end up horribly. Then after Ikakku explained Ichigo decided to help. So, now Ikakku was waiting on Ichigo. He was sitting on his porch wondering how well this will work. Hopefully Yumichika will love this and be super happy. Beautiful music is one thing, but learning how to dance beautifully with the music is another. It would be hard, but he would do it, he would try for Yumichika. An hour later Ichigo showed up again with the "invitation" Ikakku wanted. Ikakku snatched it from him and took off. Ichigo stared after him and sweat dropped then huffed and went to go see Rukia. Hanataro was trying to calm down and get his nervousness to go away. He took deep breaths as he walked to Isane's. He knocked lightly and a moment later the door opened to reveal a smiling Isane. Hanataro held the flowers out to her as she stepped out "Th…these are f…for you"

"Thank you" Isane said grabbing the roses and smelling them "They smell great"

"I was ho…hoping you'd lik….like them. I actually pi…picked them myself fro…from a bush I grew"

"That's amazing Hana. You're so sweet"

Isane watched Hanataro from the corner of her eyes and as they walked slowly and quietly slipped her hand in his. He blushed but didn't move away. As he looked up at her Isane smiled, and he smiled back. All the while he was praying she'd say yes. Isane could tell there was something slightly bugging him and hoping he would tell her. Soon they reached the restaurant they were eating at, and ordered food. (1) "Hana is something wrong?" Isane asked quietly

"No…it…it's just I…I have something to ask you"

"Oh, okay what?" Isane questioned

'Please don't say no' he thought to himself then breathed deeply a couple times "Wouldyouwanttobemygirlfriend ?"

"I'm sorry can you say that again?"

'Now or never Hanataro' he told himself then looked at his hands "Would you want to be my girlfriend Isane?"

Silence followed and slowly Hanataro looked up to see Isane shocked and blushing then she smiled "Of course I would Hana"

"Really?" Hanataro asked shocked

"Of course I've been thinking about it for a while" Isane told him

"Me too, I… I just didn't have the nerve until now" Hanataro admitted shyly

"Why did you think I'd say no?"

"Because you're perfect Isane"

Isane blushed "Of course I'm not"

"You are to me"

Isane blushed more "If I'm perfect then why would you think I'd say no?"

"Because I'm not" Hanataro said sadly and looked up from his hands again

Isane looked sad too. He didn't want her to be sad "It's nothing to be sad about"

Isane had a small smile now 'He's always thinking about what's best for me and trying to make me smile' Isane thought happily "Hana, you're perfect to me, and that's all that matters"

Hanataro blushed "Well you did say yes so there must be something"

"Whatever made you think anything like that anyway? Nothing about you is imperfect"

"The way people act to me. I don't deserve anything I have. I'm not strong, or smart, I'm not even the best with kido. I don't even understand why I was moved to fourth seat."

"Hana, everyone thinks those of the fourth squad, besides the taicho, are weak and we're not. You are actually smart; you just need to believe in yourself more. You helped rescue Rukia because you knew it was right; even though you were going against what was believed as right. That takes courage, and you were smart enough to memorize the tunnels. You are amazing with kido, and you are now a fourth seat because you've grown a lot more in strength. You deserve it not only for your bravery, but because of how much you've matured. Months ago you hardly talked to anyone, but now you talk freely and everyone is starting to realize who you really are. I love you for that Hana."(2) Isane told him blushing

Hanataro blushed too "I didn't know you thought all that" then blinking Hanataro blushed more and added "I love you too Isane"

Isane blushed more and smiled. After their food finally arrived they ate and Hanataro walked Isane home. Before she went inside she kissed Hanataro gently on the lips and left inside. She then found a vase and put the roses in it. Hanataro walked home happy as ever. Ikakku was about to slide the invitation card under Yumichika's door when it opened. "Ikakku? What are you doing?" Yumichika questioned finding his lover had jumped up when the door slid open and hidden something behind him.

"Uh, well you see….." Ikakku began then thinking a moment made a face and stated "Wait a minute, you ruined my surprise for you!"

"Well, maybe if you hid your reiatsu better that wouldn't have happened!"

Ikakku huffed and held out the invitation. Yumichika unfolded it and read:

_You are invited to watch Ikakku make a fool of himself learning how to dance for you_

_He will be taught how to dance beautifully and will be taught by a great dancer_

_(even if he won't admit it)_

_This is early but, Happy Anniversary Yumichika_

Yumichika snickered to himself and looked at Ikakku "I love it"

"Cool, this took some time to plan you know" Ikakku told him

"So, who will be your teacher?"

"Hanataro"

Yumichika smiled "So you will be an amazing dancer after this?"

"I should be"

"How cute, you have a friend Ikakku!"

"Hey, shut up!" Ikakku said 'I was really rude to him about Isane too. Wonder how bad he took it?' he thought to himself.

"You can go check on the boy if you want" Yumichika told him

"What? Why would I do that?"

"When I mentioned him you got a look on your face. Plus, I know you better than anyone else"

"I suppose I could go"

Yumichika kissed his cheek "Go, and I can't wait to see you learn to dance"

Ikakku grumbled, but took of quickly as to not be spotted by anyone else in squad 11. When he reached Hanataro's place he knocked. He couldn't remember why he knew where this place was. Did he really drop by enough to where he knew without a second though? After his and the other eleventh squad members moments of picking on him really badly him or Yumichika would sometimes stop by and it would freak Hanataro out each time. Hanataro opened the door and his eyes widened "He…hello Ikkaku-san"

"I wanted to ask how it went"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I can't have you slacking off when you teach me how to dance."

"Oh, well she said yes"

"Oh sorry man…..Wait! She said yes?"(3)

"Uh…yea"

"Oh"

Hanataro blinked and stepped sideways "You can co….come in if you w…want"

Ikakku stepped in and looked around. Hanataro had never let him or Yumichika in voluntarily before. "Why'd you let me in?"

"Honestly, you guys usually only stay for a minute. But you didn't and if som…..someone saw you they would make fun of you right?"

"Why do you care about that?" Ikakku asked "My reputation shouldn't matter to you"

"I know, but if your reputation was messed up because of me you would hate me more than you do, and I'm trying to get more people to quit hating me. I didn't do anything wrong" Hanataro admitted adding the last part slowly.

"No one ever said you did"

"But almost all of them a…act like I did. I know I'm a screw up, but I did som….something right. I had to of otherwise Isane would have never said yes"

"I…look I'm not good at these sorts of things, but I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"You agreed to help me now and you've helped me before yet I've always been a jerk."

"You're just following what eve…everyone else does. The fact that I'm shy an…and weak just makes me an easy target"

"True, but it's still wrong"

"That will chan….change nothing. I'm sure after I teach you to dance with Isane's help you things will go back to the way they were"

"They won't. After you teach me I'll be your friend"

"I don't want to be friends just because I helped you once. You don't even want to be my friend" Hanataro replied

"Actually I believe we are friends"

"We are?"

"Yea, I just realized it. I mean I do make fun of you and tease you, but Yumi and I hang around you more than the others. You help both of us."

"It's only because of Ichigo"

"How is that?"

"He's the reason I talk more than I used to. He's pretty much my first friend"

"You had friend before that I'm sure"

"There were people I tal….talked to a little more than others, but they weren't friends then"

"Well, now we're friends"

"We are?"

"Yes"

"Great, now I have another thing to teach you" Hanataro snickered

Ikakku got a tick mark and began chasing after him "It was a joke!" Hanataro screamed and began running away.(4)

I believe if you have a higher reiatsu in SS then you need to eat

I kept smiling while writing this whole part (man I'm such a girl)

I was going to end it here, but decided to add a little more (cute ending though ne~)

Happy(and cute as mentioned before) ending

A/N: Wow I didn't realize how long this was. Sorry about the ooc-ness I was trying to make Hanataro a little more confident and I'm not sure if I get Ikakku and Yumichika right


End file.
